Bleached Crossovers
by EpicDragonLayla
Summary: Ideas for crossovers are in this. If you want me to continue the crossover review your answer. Thank you.


**Hey guys EpicDragonLayla. So i'm starting a new series. This is going to be my crossover suggestions. So don't kill me if you hate them! Don't like, don't read! You know. Alright, so this is a Bleach and a Deadman Wonderland crossover first. Also, I must add this crossover has a small Bleach cliche in it... so yeah. Alright let's go!**

**(I know Deadman Wonderland is quite a gory and dark anime. But you and I have to live with less gory scenes. If I see real blood I feel like I want to puke so yeah. Its also going to be a lot... lighter I guess. And the characters from Deadman Wonderland might not make an appearance in this fic.)**

**Layla: I hope you like it and if I get enough requests to do it i'll make a fanfic all about it. Alright let's go now! I don't own either animes.**

**Chapter 1: Twins Go to Deadman Wonderland**

_Blood. It covered his hands and shirt. The pale figure beside him also had blood on him. His twin. They didn't know what happened. But, their mother was bloody and was cut in various places. Both could tell their mother was __**dead**__. The man who attacked her was long gone. They both try not to cry but it was too much. The orange haired twin known as Ichigo Kurosaki cried in his twin's arms. The pale, white haired twin was Shiro Kurosaki. Shiro's gold eyes watered trying to release the stress of having his mother die in front of him. Police sirens wailed as they came to a stop behind them._

_Who knew they were to be the main suspects of the crime? A strange man became their lawyer. They didn't catch his name though. They were too busy pleading their case. Their father also tried to help because he knows they would never do it. They loved their mother. It was all a mistake. All of it. A clip of a interview or whatever was put up and both twin's eyes widened. They were fooled. Tricked. It was all a bad dream! But, it was reality. Not a horrible fantasy tale. Both were sentenced to death row in Deadman Wonderland. They were only 15! Why? Why? Why? They walked toward the door heads down. Horrified eyes stared in disbelief. _

_That night they were headed to Deadman Wonderland. Their family probably hated them now. Hate. Hate. Hate. Many people hated them. Many people loved Masaki. She was a kind, loving person. Now, a lot of people think they murdered her. Murder. A sin that no man can get rid of. It was quiet and it only helped drop the two twins even deeper into __**INSaNiTY. **__It was painful. Pain. Pain. __**Pain...**__ It hurt. Deeply. Both were dropping into an abyss of __**INSaNiTY. **__It was __**dark **__and __**cold**__. They both walked into Deadman Wonderland without even looking at it. Ichigo was taking it harder than Shiro. Ichigo was almost at the bottom of the abyss of __**INSaNiTY.**_

_Until, he was awoken by a pain in his side. Waking he looks at his side to see a girl's elbow shoved into it. The girl had black hair that was shoulder length and purple eyes. She scoffed and spoke._

_"Better wake your friend too. You don't want him or you to die on your first day do you? I can tell you guys are like twins. Go on." The girl said. Ichigo shook his twin._

_"Shiro. Wake up, Shiro." Ichigo whispered. The albino opened his gold eyes staring at the strawberry twin. The warden walked in and looked at the group._

_"Tough and strange looking group here. All of you are in death row right? Bet you'll live a good week. What's even more strange is that this group has two girls. I almost never see a girl and even if they're are girls, their always little girls and are almost never in death row. What's you two's story, huh?" The female warden asked._

_The black haired girl and a brown haired girl walked forward. Both replied at the same time._

_"Ma'am, we were illegal assasins killing for gang leaders and lords for money. We are highly dangerous and are known for being the most highly trained of all, Ma'am! We also know each other as a team, Ma'am!" They both shouted._

_"Tell me your names." She demanded. The brown haired girl spoke up."I'm Layla Hoshikuzu and this is my trainee, Rukia Kuchiki. Also, pineapple over there is also my trainee, Renji Abarai." There was only 5 people in the group including the first four. So, the only guy left not known was the Renji guy who's hair really did look like a pineapple. Renji just scowled._

_"So, you two. Who are you?" She pointed to the twins. Ichigo spoke."Ichigo Kurosaki and Shiro Kurosaki. We were sentenced to death row because we were proclaimed guilty for murdering our mother." The room was silent after that. The warden sighed and took them to their cells._

_Flashback End_

_Layla POV_

The five were put very close together considering Layla, Rukia and Renji's trainer threatened to kill the guards if she was taken away from her students. They may of taken her weapons but she was still tempted to use her fists if she had to. _Or that..._ But, she was pretty sure that freak was here so she wanted to remain quiet about it. Didn't want to get stuck fighting her friends in a bird cage.** Again**. She has been here before. She hated this place. It took a year to recover from this place. Assassins could not hold any fear or they will die brutally.

She was tempted to train those two who we're most likely framed for their mother's murder. They were too quiet and the look of pain on their faces told her they we're innocent. Assassins have this sixth sense that gave them the ability to read people's faces and actions to see if they we're truely innocent. And of course she had this sixth sense. If they had any family they probably hate those two now. It was painful because she was framed once and became an assassin so she could hide from the world. She has been here 3 times and she always escapes.

It had been with a cost each time though. Scars covered her stomach from when she climbed over the tall fence. She was that desperate. That was the first time though. The other two we're far too painful to think about. Pain and sorrow stuck to her here like a leech. Painful memories came back and she had tears in her eyes. No! Assassins can't show emotion. Layla tried her best to put her poker face on. Renji, Rukia, and those two twins we're put in cells beside hers. She wasn't going to cry. Layla stood thinking about checking on them.

She might be an assassin but she was still a lady who unfortunately had a very big motherly instinct. You needed to have friends in this place or you'll die from insanity. She didn't have a hole for a heart either so she says. She wanted to check on those two twins first though. They gave her a very off-putting feeling. Layla knew them when she saw them. They might not know but she did. They are...

_Twin POV_

The twins found this place better than a regular prison. Other than the fact the collars they wore pumped poison into their body. Then, a familiar face opened the door and greeted them with a hello. She was the trainer of pineapple and midget. Lala was it? Ichigo always had a weak point in remembering names and faces."Hello. I came to see you and help you. I've been here before. I always escape." Layla told them quietly. The teens looked up with surprise.

"I can try to get you out as well. Along with my students. But, I'm going to have to train you in fighting with weapons and your fists. And if my suspicions are true I might have to train you another way." Layla's pale blue eyes glared at the door, then looked back at us."I can tell your innocent. We assassins see everything. We kind of have this special ability that allows us to read people's faces and actions. I'm really glad for it." Layla said smiling a little. They now put hopeful faces on.

At least one person trusted them."I have to leave. I need to check on my trainees. See you later." Both twins felt relieved. They might be getting out of here.

**End...**

**I hope you liked it. This is a one-shot unless I get many requests to make a fanfic out of it. Well, I don't have much to say other than review if you want me to continue this. **

**Shiro: Dude, you made this so short. Why?**

**Layla: Its a suggestion for a fanfiction. Baka.**

**Shiro: Whatever.**

**Ichigo: Shiro, she's the only one in the world who trusts us in this suggestion. Let's not make her angry. Remember she decides our fates. So, don't screw it up!**

**Shiro: Oh fudge your right. Sorry, Layla!**

**Layla: *Sighs* Baka.**

**Layla: Epic, out!**


End file.
